Daggoth
Daggoth, the Overmind's right hand and one of it's greatest Cerebrates, was the Master of the Tiamat Brood, the largest and most powerful Brood within the Zerg Swarm. Daggoth served the Overmind with ferocity and valor.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. In order to support his own operations, Daggoth had access to the Hunter Killer, a special and powerful type of Hydralisk.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. Daggoth was easily one of the strongest willed Cerebrates, often advising other Cerebrates as to how they could best serve the Overmind, even issuing orders to other Cerebrates.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. During the Brood War, Daggoth took control of approximately half of the Zerg Swarm.Kerrigan: Queen of Blades. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-13. Biography Like all Cerebrates, Daggoth was created to help the Overmind keep control over the Zerg Broods. Daggoth advised the Overmind's newest Cerebrate, in charge of Infested Kerrigan's Chrysalis, on building a Zerg colony on Tarsonis.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998. Daggoth offered assistance to the new Cerebrate, which had been tasked with carrying the Chrysalis across one of Tarsonis' space platforms, which had been colonized by the Protoss. Daggoth lent it several Hunter Killers to aid it, saying, "Do with my minions as you will Cerebrate. They will serve you unquestioningly. Go now and bring swift wrath to all who would oppose the Swarm." Upon the arrival of the Zerg Swarm and Chrysalis to the remote ash world of Char, the psionic emanations of the Chrysalis reached out into the depths of space.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. Kerrigan was instinctively reaching out to Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. who dispatched General Edmund Duke to recover her. The Cerebrate's forces defeated Duke, but Daggoth ordered the junior Cerebrate to hold its forces while his Tiamat Brood pursued them. Duke, however, managed to escape and even establish a small colony on the world.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. Upon arising from the Chrysalis, its product, Infested Kerrigan, sought to unravel the Ghost conditioning that kept her psionic powers in check. Doing so required her to infiltrate a Terran Dominion Science Vessel, the Amerigo, and learn more about their mental conditioning. Daggoth supported her mission by donating a pair of Hunter Killers to the Cerebrate. Kerrigan's new psionic powers enabled her to detect the presence of Protoss on Char. Tassadar challenged her to a duel, which Kerrigan accepted.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dark Templar (in English). 1998. The duel turned out to be a mere diversion. While she sought Tassadar, Zeratul, the Dark Templar Prelate, slew Zasz. Daggoth informed Kerrigan of Zasz's death. The Overmind could not reincarnate Zasz since he had been killed by a new attack. Furthermore, the Overmind had been "silenced", leaving the Zerg Swarm without leadership.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. Daggoth filled this role while the Overmind was "gone". Zasz's Garm Brood had started running amok and threatened the Hive Cluster. Daggoth ordered the junior Cerebrate to destroy the Brood while his own forces would deal with the Protoss. The Overmind revealed that Zasz had been slain by a Dark Templar named Zeratul, and during that time it had formed a mental connection with Zeratul. It now knew the secret location of Aiur. Meanwhile Daggoth plotted to destroy the Dark Templar, telling the junior Cerebrate to set a trap for them while Kerrigan would act as the lure. During the battle, Daggoth ensured that Overlords, whose keen senses could detect the Dark Templar, covered all the escape routes while Kerrigan and the junior Cerebrate's forces slew the escaping Dark Templar and destroyed the Protoss base. Not all of the Protoss were slain, however.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998. Nearly the entirety of the extended Zerg Swarm moved through space-time and began its long awaited invasion of the Protoss homeworld of Aiur, leaving Infested Kerrigan behind to hunt down any remaining Dark Templar on Char. The Zerg fell upon Aiur; one of their first targets were the powerful Khaydarin Crystals, demanded by the Overmind. Daggoth watched over the battle, and once the crystals were retrieved, it stated that "now, all shall tremble before the might of the Swarm!" The Brood War and the New Overmind The Overmind did not survive its mission on Aiur.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind (in English). 1998. For a brief time, the Zerg roamed mindlessly across Aiur, slaughtering every Protoss they encountered. Almost 70% of the Protoss of Aiur were killed.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Cerebrates were not designed to exist without their creator, a partial explanation for Daggoth's next action:2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. Daggoth commanded many other Cerebrates to merge into a new Overmind. While it was immature, Daggoth and the other Cerebrates could still control much of the Swarm.Kerrigan: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. The new Overmind nestled near the powerful Khalis crystal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. The United Earth Directorate took control of the second Overmind, however, enslaving much of the Zerg Swarm.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. Kerrigan's forces, with the (forced) assistance of Zeratul, later slew the second Overmind.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. The Fate of Daggoth Kerrigan quickly destroyed the other Cerebrates.Infested Duran: My Queen, with the Overmind and its cerebrates destroyed, all of the Zerg in this sector have reverted to your direct control. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Daggoth did not survive past the Overmind's destruction as the Cerebrates were not designed to exist without their creator. Game Unit While Daggoth has identical game stats and abilities as other Cerebrates, his unit portrait is different. Throughout StarCraft: Brood War, his portrait is used, in place of the Overmind's, on virtually all Zerg structures. References Category: Zerg characters